


You have to go through hell to get to heaven

by The_Infamous_Gelo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Angst, Character Death, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Heartbreak, Knotting, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Magic, Mates, Mating, Minor Character Death, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Scenting, Underage Sex, Unrequited Love, Wolf Pack, alpha pack, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Infamous_Gelo/pseuds/The_Infamous_Gelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the aftermath of season two of the season finale of Teen Wolf. We find ourselves, once again in the town of Beacon Hills - An even bigger threat baring it's canines. The lives of each individual will never be the same with what's coming and what already arrived. People will die, friendships will be tested, love will wither away.. Bodies will burn.. Beacon Hills seems to recently be the new hot spot for supernatural woohoo. It's not just the Alpha pack anymore, it's everything... Things are falling apart and people are being killed to death.... How will Beacon Hills survive these threats?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Arrival; A New Begining

There was a whisper in the air, a chill that would make anyone’s skin crawl and spine tingle. They arrived with the wind, making sure that delicate scent of power drifted over beacon hills. Four bodies stood on top of a large hill over looking the small town. Their shadows cast off the full moons light. The four that stood on top of this hill would be known as the Alpha Pack.. Not much is known yet about this pack, most believe it doesn't exist while some lived to tell the tale. And a tale they told, that often mixed the truth with lies. A few steps forward stood a female, the three men standing in a line directly behind her. Her eyes examined the lit up town before her, taking in the various scents. ” Boys… “ The females soft voice range, the sound sweet, almost innocent. ” We are home.. “ A smirk slithered over her red lips, as she stepped forward walking off the hill. Three howls followed her fall as the three men followed their leader. As they fell clothing was ripped from the warm defined bodies. Claws extended on each of them followed by more howls, that echoed in the night. Claws raked against flesh, tearing at the muscles, blood leaking down the body. As the blood boiled out, working as if it was being forced out new skin grew, skin that resembled an animal. Necks twisted, the sound of bones cracking and breaking just as the transformation started.

The wolves howls echoed with enjoyment, pleasure that was currently heating the skin. A type of pleasure sex, killing, fighting could not give. The pleasure of being free, to release your self and give in to the moons wishes. This pack of alpha’s did just that, feet slamming into the ground causing it to rumble beneath their wake. Eyes bright red, large canine fangs sticking out. The Delta fell first, that is what they call the female in an all Alpha pack. She is known as the strongest, wisest and normally the most feared. She wont hesitate to rip you open and lick your insides clean. She wont think twice, before sending her fist through your stomach if you defy her. Most believe a male must lead a pack, that a pack must be lead by authority figures. They couldn't be more wrong. Most female wolves Beta, Omega, Alpha.. They are the strongest yet most don’t know it. The females give in to what society has told them, made them think and this results in fear. Like a virus working it’s way into the system that wont ever leave until you break it your self.

Roaring out the female fell to her knees, bones cracking as her body twisted and turned along the ground. Nails digging into dirt, her skin simply falling off. Fur replaced the red tissue underneath, strong thick white fur that trailed over muscle. Her jaw fell open in another roar as it snapped shut the change speeding up. Her body heightened, bones crushing as she changed into the beast she was meant to be. The three males followed in her steps, only able to change if given permission or a must. This fell under both of those categories…

Once each of them had changed the clothing torn off in the sky came falling down around them. Again each one howled together creating the loudest most bone chilling echo one could stand. This was to notify new wolves would be in the area, to let the wolves of beacon hills know.. They are coming in full force and don’t fear anyone.  
Off they ran forming a line as they cleared a way into town. Upon the way they had stumbled upon a couple, two females laying back looking up at the stars. The three men jumped from the tree’s landing in a triangle around the two females. Snarling as they slashed and nipped at the air. The Delta just watched the three boys have some fun, teasing and toying with the couple. The two girls screamed out for help, screamed until throats ran dry.

On hind legs the Delta finally approached, only after a few minutes of toying. Steam left the long snout of the beast she was, her eyes settling on the red head of the couple. Bright red hair that stood out among the other features. Silence fell over the area, not even breathing could be heard. This stare down, this light hope in the couples eyes made the Delta happy. Her head bowed to the three male Alphas, letting them know it was time. What looked like a kind act of letting the couple go was really a death threat. The red headed female walked forward in attempt to stand up to the wolf. The Delta watched, you could see what looked like a faint smile appear along the snarling snout. Lunging forward that snout opened, sharp teeth bit down on flesh along the neck and shoulder. Claws digging into the fabric of a blue dress tearing it.. The silence was broken by screams again this time from the only one left standing but even she didn’t last long. Her scream barely got out before the three males jumped her, tearing her limb from limb. The ground tainted with red, and flesh.. The smell of fresh blood and death soon filled the air.

A wolf was killed by the hunters, cut in half… An omega and that alone declared war on any wolves in the town. This was the same ritual, the wolves declaring war on the hunters and anyone who got in the way. Claw marks along tree’s would lead the hunters to the this very spot, the bite marks, the way the body was torn apart would let them know everything was falling into place.

> Four Month Introduction

 

The night everything was brought forth, Friendships tested, Love extinguished, Emotions played with.. The night things seemed to look the best, when really it was the worst. Gerard was stopped having been taken down by Scott’s plan. Though his body never found it was up in the air leaving them all to guess he was dead. The trail of black blood lead to the river where more puddles had been thrown up, much like Jackson's kanima form his scent was gone. Though it seemed two very likely suspects still hidden in the shadows knew what was really going on. The Vet Dr. Deaton and The Guidance Counselor Ms. Morrell….

Jackson was now a werewolf, one with incredible blue eyes. He didn’t change much personality wise. He was still the obnoxious jock that thought he was better than everyone. Every so often he let Lydia or even Danny see the real him. So in all he was still a dreamy asshole who wanted power even after getting it. Though he was considered an Omega having refused the offer to join Derek’s pack. Much like Boyd and Erica Jackson ran alone and would be the weakest of them all if he didn’t learn fast.

Scott and Allison remain friends to a certain degree. Scott still fighting for his love, and not giving up on Allison. While as him and Allison drifted apart very little, the same thing was happening with Stiles as well. Leaving this gap between them that was still very much invisible to Scott yet not so much to Stiles. Isaac also joined the duo, getting closer and closer to replacing Stile’s as the best friend.

Boyd and Erica left, just like Derek had said they would run and run and never stop running. They never looked back, they never thought about going back. Two Omegas joined together and looking for something more and new.

Stiles set things right with his father, telling him everything only to learn his father already knew. Mr. Stilinski became the sheriff for many reasons one of which was to help guide and protect werewolves. Shocked by his fathers outing, on this he felt a lot of pressure release from his chest. Knowing that even if he couldn’t always protect his friends and family his father was right behind him. Stiles decided that’s exactly what he wanted to become, someone just like his father down to his job that is. Something else changed in Stiles over this course of time, it’s not Scott pulling away it’s Stiles. Seeing the way his father acted brightened his eyes, and made him realize he needed to get things set straight and in order. Which is also why he decided to come clean in the first place. That’s not all something else, something inside was pulling him away, something calling to him that he didn’t understand just yet.

Derek grew softer to one person. Stiles- Peter was the first to notice, followed by Lydia.. Scott just thought it was a pack thing, being protective over humans. But when Derek called Stiles his human.. Only two guessed what he really meant. Remember Peter was watching when he was dead and that night in the pool opened something inside Derek. A type of trust that was long gone, that Stiles awakened. He was slowly becoming the Alpha he was meant to be. With the help from Peter of course. He was also slowly making peace with the hunters, no one knows how long that will last. Though yes Derek has a thing for a seventeen year old boy, and yes a wolfs heart is true when it falls for someone. Much like Scott in Allison being his one… Still Derek is still him self, cold, and often distant from people. Still the sour-wolf and still the creeper who climbs in boys windows at night.

Peter and Derek grew closer yet Peter wasn't out of this yet. His strength was slowly coming back only to reveal something much bigger for them all. Peter was dead for awhile, in that time he traveled it seemed on a ghostly plain in which he gained a lot of information as well spied on what was happening. He is a lot stronger than anyone thinks, just like he is a lot smarter as well. Yet for some reason his rage, his anger for revenge is gone and he really does want to help his family. But the man loves power and if that means betraying his family or so called friends he will.

Lydia was Lydia, she was still the schools new nut job even while dating Jackson her popularity didn’t go back up. She remained friends with Allison yet they started to drift only because Allison was pushing everyone away. Lydia got closer to stiles, no not in a loving way she was still madly in love with Jackson. Though as friends, she even went as far as admitting to knowing about Stiles abnormally huge crush. She was getting closer, a friend he could talk to and get the straight answer since Lydia did not hold back. She was a very out spoken person and often didn’t bother lying. Fully aware of the supernatural woohoo in beacon hills she has made it her duty to help in any way she can.. Mainly putting up competition for Stiles as the one who saves the day at the end.

Isaac finally got Scott to join him, Peter and Derek making the pack all the more stronger. He bonded with him at the rave the most as it opened his eyes to know what it felt like.. What that feeling of being cared about, the feeling of someone having your back. Derek also gave this and he was the only loyal one who didn’t leave him. He has calmed down a lot, gotten a bit softer and has been hanging with Danny a bit much. No one knows exactly what that is about, but they just like Scott connected.

Danny is a hard case at the moment. The random nose bleeds, the headaches, the fainting spells.. The breaking out in a hot sweat… That night Jackson killed him self Danny went missing, no one seemed to have noticed but he was actually in the showers passed out. He knew exactly what Jackson was doing, he always knew.. Which is why he was so worried about his best friend. He was also around when Gerard killed Matt.. Just like peter he was hidden in the shadows, watching. Danny’s story will come soon enough, for now he keeps him self unknown to his friends.. He figures Jackson will tell him when he is ready or if things get too bad Danny will be outed for what he truly is.

Allison was one of the worst to change, after her mothers death she took a massive Z-Turn. Descending into someone who didn’t hang out much these days, she was barely noticed at School and often out every night hunting. She knew her mother tried to kill Scott but that didn’t seem to phase her, little did anyone know the Allison they all knew was gone.. She wasn’t coming back ever. Allison was replaced with an empty shell, a ghost in the void trying to find it’s peaceful ending.

Yet still these four months held questions that longed to be answered. The Alpha pack continued to kill, yet couldn’t be dealt with. Derek and his pack tried and tried with the help of the hunters to take them down but each time it failed. The Alpha pack was always gone, moving to some new location in beacon hills, teasing and toying with them all.

> Four Months later

 

” I don’t know why we always get paired off together.. “ The young boy spat out, eyes staring at a tall dark, Alpha. ” Seriously and what was with those looks Peter kept giving me? “ Stiles scoffed still not liking the fact Peter hale was indeed alive. ” And why is the only human out here helping you look for this pack of Alpha’s.. How did I get dragged into this mess. With you.. Again…. “ Stiles noticed how he kept receiving a bunch of side glares, warnings to shut up. Stiles moved ahead just a bit further from Derek, his hands shoved into a red hoodie. ” And what is with Lydia giggling when we got paired.. “ He questioned not planning on shutting up anytime soon.

Derek sighed, not knowing how he had gotten talked into this by Peter of all people. How was peter a match maker? Taking in a deep breath of air, he trailed behind the boy who never stopped talking. ” Stiles… Stiles… STILES! “ Derek shouted, voice echoing as he glared at the boy with red eyes. Derek has been on the edge lately, what with the Alpha pack in town and killing.. He was still get use to Peter being alive and not wanting to kill him. Watching over Jackson to make sure he didn’t snap with his own temper. Lets not forget about the hunters since they couldn’t be trusted. All on top of strong feelings for a certain boy who talked to much that he just didn’t understand. ” Just stop talking and look forward.. “ Words sharp and straight to the point as he pushed on waking pass the boy.

Stiles stopped in his tracks, body stiffening at Derek’s voice. Did it work? Was Derek’s voice enough to shut him up? Don’t bet on it… ” Seriously how can they pair us upppp… “ He tossed his hands in the air, while walking backwards. ” God before this night is over we are going to end up killing each other. Or you eating me.. “ He wiggled his nose while thinking on that thought. Yeah maybe he would shut up.

Derek just let his head fall in his palms, groaning into them. Yes he was going to kill Peter, Scott, Lydia as well. Even while being lost in thoughts Derek was alert 100%, his body twisting around as his hands came out. Warm hands slid around Stile’s sides as the boy tripped over a big root. his body towering over only to fall back into Derek some. The boys cheek pressed to a firm and very toned chest, while Derek’s soft hands coiled around a waist that was being shown all too much. A light blush could be seen from the moons light upon Derek’s face as he over looked the boy. Stiles tilting his head up with furrowed brows at how Derek was holding him frozen in place. ” Uh…. Derek.. “ Stiles spoke softly, goofy tone clearly showing.

” Is that.. Are you wearing.. “ He pushed up into Derek’s arms, letting his nose run along the Alpha’s neck. ” Cologne? “ He simply blinked a bit puzzled by the fact Derek even had such a thing.

Derek quickly regained him self, pulling Stiles up and pushing him a few feet away. Fingers tightening into fists as he turned around. Clearing his throat while continuing on the small trail. ” Shut up.. “ Derek whispered just loud enough for Stiles to hear correctly. Never had he felt so flushed, so weak in the knees for anyone. Besides Kate who turned out to be a massive psycho bitch.

After a few more minutes of awkward silence, and walking stiles found him self staring at a round clearing.. The tree’s had candle lit lanterns, while in the center was a round table with more candle lit light. The smell of pizza lingered in the air, followed by curly fries. His eyes lit up like the fourth of July at this scene before him. ” So.. This.. And that… We… They… What? “ For once Stiles wasn’t so smart, wasn’t able to put two and two together.

Derek just walked to one of the chairs, pulling it out while standing to the side. Eyes glued to Stile’s hearing his response, taking in his eyes, his facial expression. Derek swallowed not really knowing if he was ready for this. For what was to come out of this after all Stiles wasn’t even of age yet. But that night in the pool, it clicked finally clicked. He trusted someone and it happened right, it worked out. ” Stiles…. Will you have dinner with me. “ Those words Derek never thought he would speak, never thought he could even push them out.

Stiles just stood back, blinking as he slowly approached the table sitting down at the chair. His eyes roaming around taking it all in. The way the table was set, how incredibly dorky it was to have pizza and curly fries.. Yet somehow it was so him. How the lights moved with the slight breeze, and it was all starting to come together. The looks, the giggles the reason Derek smelled good. ” All this was just for you to get me alone, just so we could have Dinner. You know you could have just oh I don’t know asked. And for a date yelling at said Date isn’t such a good idea. “ Stiles turned around letting his eyes fall on Derek. ” What about the Alpha pack? What about the hunters? What about this war? We shouldn’t be out here doing.. What ever this is.. People are dying Derek. “ Stiles looked away down at the food which was giving off amazing feels.

Derek just pushed Stiles in a bit while walking around to take a seat. ” Stiles.. Like you said.. You are only human, let us deal with that. “ Derek just stared at the worried boy, holding a smile.

Stiles just died, Derek flipping hale was smiling.. At him… ” This is just too awkward.. You have feelings for me. Why me? “ Stiles just stared, he wasn’t doing much moving but he was doing a lot of talking.

Derek sat up straight, yes he prepared for such a question. This is how Peter found out he had a thing for Stiles. When he was talking to him self in a mirror about what he would say. Just like some teenage girl being asked out. ” The pool… “ Derek spat out so fast the words almost mumble together. ” You smell, personality.. Smile that I can’t get over.. Look I’m not good at this okay. “ He sighed, turning away. ” I just… I feel drawn to you in a way a wolf feels drawn to someone. Kind of like how Scott feels drawn to Allison. The worst combinations always work. “ Derek looked back to the male, rugged features showing.

” Scott and Allison broke up in the end.. “ Stiles couldn’t stop him self from talking, the words left so fast. ” Derek.. I’m not gay, okay.. Yes you have very well defined abs.. And a rugged jaw I’d love to just scratch to feel the hair against my finger tips. But.. I.. Now of all times? Why? “

Derek stared, a stare that lasted a few minutes in his head but mere seconds in reality. ” Because I.. We might not have a tomorrow. Stiles you are one of the only few who understand how bad things have gotten. We thought Gerard was bad, we thought the Kanima was an abomination.. Somehow we all managed to survive. I can’t say the same this time around, the game is harder, the stakes higher. “ Eyes started to glow a bright red, as claws dug into the table. A rumble like growl was being held back within his chest as he thought about it. ” Yes this is random, yes it has taken me awhile with the help of Peter to realize to follow your heart. Who knew Peter would be all about love these days. “

That was it, it caused a drinking Stile’s to choke when he heard the word love being thrown out. ” Wha.. Whaat.. Love.. Who loves.. No.. “ Stiles placed the drink down, eyes looking to the claws trying at all cost to avoid those evil eyes. ” I’m just now getting over a ten year lovers crush on a girl I never had a chance with. “ Stiles stood up, hands being shoved into his hoodie again. ” Oh Oh so now you just love me all of a sudden. After all the knit picking, and the the.. fighting and bickering.. It’s just love you say. God Derek you don’t know one thing about me.. “

Derek stood following Stile’s movements, while he stepped closer. His clawed hand coming out, to slightly run along the boys chin. ” I.. With wolves it’s differently.. When we pick someone we care for them, the feelings are much stronger. “ Derek looked down sighing while he took in a deep breath. ” Your favorite food is curly fries, you love burger king while watching batman marathons. Your father means the world to you and you use mixed body wash that is also shampoo. You brush your teeth in the shower, and play online games all the time. You don’t snore in your sleep but you do drool and move a lot. “

Stiles wanted to pull away from that touch but he refused, he just stood his ground staring at Derek. A shocked expression along his face as he heard the male speak. That was probably the longest he had ever heard Derek talk. ” How the hell do you even know half of that. Yeah creepy wolf much! “ Stiles pulled away turning his back on Derek. ” Derek.. I don’t know if I’m ready for this or not. I’m trying.. I've been trying to get away from all of y—” Derek simply cut Stile’s off in his words, hands falling to the boys shoulders.

” I noticed.. I think I’m the only one so far to notice it. I can keep you safe. “ Derek mumbled lightly, sniffing the air taking in the scent before him. It left him with so many emotions, a blast of likes all in one.

Stiles turned around at the touch, eyes staring at normal eyes finally. ” Derek.. You can’t even keep your self safe… Look I’m sorry but this.. We can’t.. Not now.. Maybe not ever. “ Stiles held venom in his words, venom he had no idea he had. Finally pulling away, only to turn and walk in the direction he had entered this round clearing. He didn't turn around, he didn't pause, nor did he look back. No in fear if he did any of those things he would stay.

Derek was left standing alone, words caught so far down his throat he couldn't even manage a wait. His head rolled to the side staring at the untouched pizza and curly fries. The Alpha finally felt a weakness, the strongest one of all. Rejection from someone you care about and that made him wonder if Stile’s felt this way about Lydia all those years. He didn't understand, he couldn't understand how he dealt with it. Stiles was the strongest human he knew.

After his lonely walk back to his jeep, Stiles found him self having an ache in his chest. It was probably just mean to walk off, leave Derek alone like he did. No he couldn't feel such things or think them not now anyway. Once at his jeep he climbed inside only to be greeted by Scott who must have stayed to make sure everything was okay. He just glared at the boy in the passenger side.. Hand coming out to slap the side of the sleeping wolfs face only to have him jump up startled. ” Not a word.. “ Stiles continued to glare while he started the jeep, driving off.

Scott just kept looking in Stile’s direction, trying to piece together what happened. ” Stiles we only wanted.. “ Stiles gave the boy another sharp glare, interrupting the words being spoken. ” Stiles buddy come on.. What happened? “ Scott was like Stiles, never worked telling one another to shut up because they still talked.

” Nothing happened, I had to turn Derek down.. I had to be the tough guy for once, because people can’t seem to but out. You should have seen his face! “ Again he gave a side glare, while driving down the road. ” I don’t know what any of you had been thinking.. Especially Peter. And the girl.. Oh god the girl I’ve loved… Setting me up with a guy, god my chances just went 100% out the door.” Sighing he turned a few corners, in town heading to Scotts.

Scott just watched his best friend vent, the tone he held was more annoyed than angry. “ You are in denial. I see the way you smile at him.. You always talk about him, Stiles I’m your best friend do you honestly think I wouldn't have noticed. Lydia was trying to help and Peter noticed it about Derek. We just.. After all that’s happened. We wanted something good to happen for you. “ Scott just kept talking and right now Stiles didn't want to hear it. And for once Stiles didn't talk back he stayed silent until arriving at Scotts.

” I’m alive, with everything going on I can’t get attached.. Derek said it, tonight could of been our last. Do you know how that makes me feel Scott? Like the only reason he did this was because he could die tomorrow, I could die.. We don’t know what’s with this Alpha pack because it seems with them anyone is fair game… “ Stiles turned away, hands slamming down on the steering wheel. ” Look… I’m glad you are okay with this, these feelings and sure kind of happy that I don’t have to explain it awkwardly and fail at it.. But it’s going to take time, Derek is Derek.. Sure okay I like the sour wolf. But letting him in…. It’s just not the right time. “ Stiles sighed, voiced strained.

Scott shook his head, stepping from the car around to Stile’s window. ” Look what happened to me and Allison.. She drifted away, don’t let that happen to you and him. I might not always.. Okay never agree with Derek but with you I’d have to agree with it. Don’t let that moment slip away like I did. “ Tapping on the jeep Scott, left Stiles with his thoughts on this all.

Derek was still in that chair, eyes bright red and claws digging into his knees. The pain of rejection was new pain. Kate never officially rejected him just used him, so that he ruled out. Pain even comparing Stiles to Kate was wrong on so many levels. His eyes watched as the candle on the center of the table slowly began to flicker. The flame getting smaller and smaller until it went out entirely. Leaving a thin wavy line of smoke.. Stiles by now had arrived home, Derek was sure of that. With one last sigh he stood up, packing up the pizza and curly fries. Perfectly good food he would leave on Stile’s window seal later.

The sound of a twig snapping was suddenly heard snapping him from his thoughts. his head quickly rising as he turned around. ” Stil… “ His words cut short, once the scent was fully taken in. It was Stiles scent, yet mixed with something else. Turning around his eyes went ablaze in bright crimson, jaw snapping with a loud roar rushing from his chest. The being in the shadows laughed, while a red jacket was thrown into view, Stiles red jacket………


	2. The Meeting

His words cut short as red eyes fell on red eyes. No not Stiles but the Delta, clad in tight jeans and a tight leather jacket that revealed a bit too much. His head shook at the scent the female gave off.. Alluring, seduction pure intoxication. ” I’ve been looking for you.. “ Derek spoke in a cold tone one he used a lot. A snarl left him as he stepped forward, baring his canines. 

The female stepped forward from the shadows, skin soft and milky glowing with the moonlight. ” I’ve been avoiding you.. “ She spoke with the same cold yet alluring tone. She stepped even closer, nipping at the air, eyes clearly fucking Derek as she examined him. ” I could just eat you up.. “ The comment made Derek sick. ” Aria.. “ The Delta spoke her name introducing her self. ” I am here to warn you to stay out of this. The fight is with the hunters. “ Her words similar to Derek in getting straight to the point. 

Derek stood his ground yet still most of him couldn’t help but feel some what intimidated by her presence. ” Derek Hale.. “ He eyed the female glaring at her, as he snarled again. ” This is my town! My Area! “ His voice deeper as he stepped forward. 

Aria smirked, closing the distance between the two. Her finger tip lightly grazing over the brute’s canine.. Slowly she slid the tip of her finger, down to the tip pushing on it lightly. ” Put the boner away big boy.. “ She nipped at the air again, while stepping around Derek. Examining his backside a little better. Her hand trailing along his shoulder and chest as she moved. ” I’m not here for trouble just yet. “ With that she brought her foot forward, kicking Derek’s legs out from under him. This act caused him to tumble to the ground, landing on his knees. In which Aria twisted so unimaginably fast it didn’t give Derek time to react. The Alpha male found him self on his back suddenly, growling at this turn of events. ” Is that what this is.. “ He snarled out. 

His chest felt the weight of the females foot, along his chest pressing him down as the food in his hand fell on the ground. He growled out, eyes blazing since that food was for Stiles. His hand came up claws digging into Aria’s ankle. ” Ahhhh’ I like it rough.. “ Aria cooed while leaning down foot not moving. ” This is your only warning, stay out of this.. Your pack isn’t strong enough to deal with us.. “ With that being said she lifted her foot, letting Derek breath a bit better. 

Derek quickly jumped up, snarling as he bared his fang like teeth. He was ready to jump her, she was alone how powerful could she honestly be. He didn’t speak he simply watched her, studying that movement. Soft movements, almost as if she flowed with the wind it self. ” And this is your only warning.. Stop killing innocent people. “ He barked out. 

” I can see now.. “ Aria started while turning around, arms along her chest causing her breasts to lift just a bit more. ” You will have to learn the hard way… “ While speaking she simply gave off a wink in her turning away. ” By the way.. That boy…. He is sick “ She lifted her hand to wave her goodbye as she walked back into those shadows. ” Be careful.. You Hales follow your heart too much.. “ Smirking Aria vanished in the shadows leaving a growling yet confused Derek.

By the time Stiles arrived home his father was just walking out the door, dressed in his sheriff attire. Eyes met and Stiles knew what was happening, his father had to work late again and that meant he would probably be all home alone. ” Lydia is waiting for you in the kitchen. “ The man spoke to his son, after giving him a smile. Stiles blinked, a gasp leaving his lips.. ” You.. Let her in.. Why! “ He didn’t leave the man enough time to answer before he ran inside door slamming behind him. 

Lydia wasn’t someone he wanted to see this very instant. Which was probably a first in his life. Upon entering the kitchen his soft eyes set on the girl as she took a bite of some pizza. ” I can’t believe you.. “ He started, not giving her a hello, or time to react. ” Setting me up with Derek Hale? He.. We.. No! It just wont work, despite anything! “ He moved to the island in the middle of the kitchen looking at the pizza. What was with all the tempting food? Taking a slice he took a big bite from the corner crust having always ate his pizza backwards. 

Lydia just took it all in, knowing full well it must not have gone perfect. ” Stiles.. Hey to you too.. “ He started with a smile over her delicate features. Her head tilted to the side, seeing Stile’s father standing with a some what shocked expression on his face. She couldn’t hold back the giggle that left her lips. No it was all too pleasing to the eyes. 

Stiles swallowed the pizza just as he turned around, body stiffening up at the sight before him. ” D-Dad! “ He shouted while the pizza was thrown up into the air landing on the island. His body stumbling to the side. ” No.. Uh.. Wow.. Dad…. Did you just hear that.. “ Swallowing he just stared at the man, the frozen man. 

Mr. Stilinski walked in, reaching out to get his keys by the coffee pot. Blinking over and over at what he just heard. His mind couldn’t comprehend it, he couldn’t process this information. ” So.. I guess you weren’t lying about being gay. “ He started, with a shocked face. ” He does need some fashion advice.. “ Lydia cut in, looking over Stiles. Stiles simply sent the girl a glare that came out with more of a shocked face on how she was taking this. 

Mr. Silinski just smiled turning around and heading to the door. He was in shock, utter shock to the point he couldn’t even deal with this. His son being gay? That was perfectly fine.. His son being involved with a once murder suspect and much older guy. That he wasn’t fine with at all. And he knew Derek was the Alpha he knew what that meant for Stiles if anything happened. ” I.. I’m going to be late. “ He started leaving the house… 

Stiles just stared, trying to figure out how to word his words. How does one tell this to your father? ” D-Dad wait.. “ Stiles started as the man left suddenly obviously making it clear he couldn’t talk about this now. Rushing to the door, he swung it open eyes falling on the cop car pulling away all too fast. His muscles in his hands tightened as they formed fists. He was angry, and sad all at once again. His father came first, his father would always come before anyone including Derek including Scott! 

Slamming the door shut he moved back into the kitchen with Lydia.. Two steps to the island and his head was already along the cold wood. Leaning over as he sighed out. ” So… People don’t like my clothing? “ He turned his head to look to Lydia who simply took a bite of her pizza to stop her from saying something. ” It didn’t go so well, I had to turn him away.. Turn him down. “ Stiles had many reasons some he couldn’t go into others clearly visible on the surface. 

Lydia swallowed, followed by sipping at the glass of coke next to her plate. ” Stiles.. “ She started, her hand patting the boy along the shoulder. ” I knew.. “ Her words soft, slow all to vague. ” I knew you had this massive crush on me.. I never acted on it.. I noticed you from the start and liked you just not like that. “ Stiles turned his head and groaned as Lydia continued. ” But instead of finding romance in you I found someone I can trust, and talk to. A guy I actually enjoy hanging out with who doesn’t just want in my pants. You have one of the biggest hearts I know. You even made Derek fall for you.. You are special to us all. “ Her hand moved away, as she looked down with a soft look. ” I’m sorry for, dragging you along.. I shouldn’t have done it. Maybe I was scared - Afraid of being alone and unwanted. We both know how Jackson is. “ She pushed.. No forced a smile out. 

” Your dad will get over this in no time. If Scott can understand and accept it your father will be able to. You are one of the few people I think Derek lets close or trusts.. What I’ve been told by Peter that is. “ Yes Lydia was oddly pretty close to Peter now. After having slapped him a few times.. She even used a book once to knock him into a car window. After all her anger and fear was gone of the man she honestly thought he wasn’t so bad anymore. 

Stiles just listened, similar to the car ride with Scott he was on the silent side. None of them understood what he was going through. None of them knew his darkest secret, and none of them suspected. Stiles sighed pushing up as he toyed with the pizza. ” I really.. It’s.. I really care for him.. Okay! “ He spoke softly yet his voice was strained while holding back. ” I don’t know what that makes me.. “ Lydia smirked over looking him. ” Derek-sexual.. “ She mumbled while smiling. Stiles blinked, his expression utterly shocked and confused at that. ” Whaaaattt…. Pfft nooo.. “ He looked away, while walking around to the fridge. ” I…. Wait.. “ He pulled out a bottle of water, turning around with this face. A face that seemed like he just achieved something great. ” I’m not.. Other guys.. They just don’t do it for me. Sure Danny has lickable abs and Jackson has a lar……… “ His eyes slid up to a wide eyed Lydia. ” Never mind.. “ Lydia simply blinked, with that stare of amusement she often gave. 

” So are you going to give him a chance? “ Lydia was already back to this again, trying to push the two closer. She could see it, she hardly knew Derek and she could see it. ” I mean I might as well be match maker here. I’m perfect for the job. Allison is tough though.. Getting her to break, she just.. “ Sighing she took another sip from the coke at the thought of Allison’s stubbornness. ” It’s cute.. You even have your own sexuality about you. “ She mused while smiling. 

Stiles just held this goofy grin, like he was something special. Little did he know he was very special to them all. Drinking some of the water he moved beside Lydia on one of the stools. ” It’s still a no.. “ He bumped her on the shoulder with his own. ” Not yet. I’d like to ease into this, instead of it just happening. Derek is still Derek, I don’t want him to change I feel for that guy. Just things need to settle down. Like this Alpha pack and other things. “ 

Lydia raised a brow at other things. She had no idea what other things might be but became interested. ” Other things.. Like what exa——- “ Her words had been cut off at the sudden reaction Stiles just gave. It was fear pure fear stricken face. Her dark yet caring eyes stared at that face. ” Stiles…… Stiles are you okay.. “ She gave him a few shakes, before he shook his head. 

Stiles looked to Lydia with a confused face. ” Huh? “ He stumbled over one simple word, that came out all wrong. ” L.. L.. “ Stiles just stared at the pizza in front of him, eyes in a sort of daze. Lydia stepped in only to rightfully say her name. ” Lydia.. “ Her hand came out, to nudge Stiles a bit. Stiles jerked his head up, pushing from the stool only to take a hold of Lydia’s hand. ” You should be going.. I’m tired, and after doing that to Derek just want to be alone.. We can uh.. Talk tomorrow or something.. Thanks for stopping over and thanks for trying to push me and Derek together. “ While talking he practically dragged her to the door only to slam it in her face. 

As soon as he was safe, he turned around.. Hand covering his mouth as he ran up the stairs to the bathroom. He almost didn’t get the toilet seat up in time before it came up or out was much better. Hands gripping the ring of the toilet as the blood came spewing out while throwing up. It wasn’t regular blood it was pure black, mixed with white bits from food he ate. His stomach ached, his head was on fire and all he felt like doing was falling over and dying. 

This has been going on for the last three months, the only person to know was Dr. Deaton who didn’t know the cause but gave some pills that might help the problem. It happened three months ago, and ever since he has been throwing up black blood. But just recently it got worse, to the point he blacks out but only on full moons. He normally wakes up in his bed, but doesn’t recall that night or what he was doing. sometimes he wakes up muddy, other times he wakes up clean yet dressed up. Now was when he normally lost it and the pain would take over. 

Lydia would not have this, she wasn’t about to just be thrown out like that. Stiles had no idea who he was messing with. And she hadn’t even finished her pizza or drink. She wasn’t one to waste or not finish something. Opening the door she stepped back inside. Eyes looking around yet not seeing the awkward boy at all. ” Stiles.. Tell me whats wrong, that was fear.. “ Lydia knew fear she had that look, that face a lot. ” Stiles? “ She called out softly not getting a response or even seeing him. First she checked the kitchen and the living room.. Until she heard the toilet flush echoing down the hall. 

Going up the stairs she took a few steps forward only to suddenly go into a rush at the sound of Stiles yelling out as if in pain. She stopped at the bathroom door, eyes wide mouth open. ” S.. Stiles what is that.. “ she looked to the black blotches on the toilet seat, and around the floor where it seems to have splattered. Bringing her self closer, he hand went to the boys back rubbing it gently. ” Stiles calm down, deep breaths.. What’s wrong should I call- “ Stiles looked to her with this face, a face that could kill. He was crying, tears streaming down his face, with angry eyes. ” NO! “ He shouted, voice rough.

That look caused her skin to crawl, that voice caused her to jump. ” Wh-what do you need? “ She asked, worried oh so worried right now. She had no idea what to do, usually in times like this she would know she would just know how to act. But this was Stiles.. Sweet innocent Stiles that guy who cared for her for who she was. But the next thing she knew Stiles was rough, hands pushing against her to get her from the bathroom as his body crawled along the floor. She found her self thrown back, into the wall the door slamming behind her. Lydia turned trying to open the door but it was locked. ” Stiles! Stiles! Let me in, something is wrong! “ she knew it, that wasn’t normal. 

Stiles just moved back to the toilet, again more black blood came out as he hugged it. Tears mixing with the contents of the toilets insides. Yes he was sick, very sick and no one knew what it was. Stiles didn’t, the Dr didn’t. He couldn’t go to a normal doctor. Hands, finger tips dug at the cold toilet the pain coursing through his chest and stomach as he arched up in a loud groan.. They followed more frequently, the pains the groans over and over as if something inside was trying to get out. Something inside clawing at his skin. Something that couldn’t be explained, something that couldn’t be thought of. 

Lydia leaned against the wall in front of the bathroom door. Tears swelling in her eyes, as she wrapped her arms around her self. She respected Stiles, wishes.. Didn’t call anyone, didn’t call for help. But she knew in this act he was in pain, that she was truly helpless that she couldn’t do anything. Her head leaned back against the wall, teeth nipping at her lower lip in order to stop the tears. The sounds.. Oh god the sounds being made it caused her skin to crawl even more. 

For Stiles these episodes only happened when he was alone. This time, this it shocked him having Lydia around. He didn’t know what to say, or how he was suppose to explain such a thing to her. Twenty minutes.. That’s how long he was in the bathroom. That’s how long he was in pain, how long he kept throwing up. His body felt so numb, so dehydrated that he could hardly move. He wiped the blood from the corners of his mouth, staring at it. Black- This wasn’t normal people don’t throw up black blood. Scooting along the floor he moved to the door only to open it.. Soft eyes looked at Soft eyes, a stare down that only had Lydia break out in tears again. 

Lydia didn’t care her shoulder hurt, she didn’t care Stiles was so rough with her forced her out so easily. She just wanted to know if he was okay, what was wrong. She wanted… No needed answers. 

Stiles just smiled at her, while trying to stand up only to stumble. Luckily Lydia had caught him, helped him to his bed. Where he laid back sprawled out. Sighing for the comfort of the bed, instead of some hard floor. ” Can you get me some water.. “ He spoke softly voice, throat so dry. Lydia nodded, leaving for a few seconds before returning with three bottles. The first bottle was gone in no time, the chilled liquid burned down his throat. The second bottle he drank slowly, only to help prolong his words. The words he didn’t know yet. The words he needed to try and get out before Lydia freaked on him. 

” What was that? “ Lydia asked sitting in the computer chair, eyes locked on Stiles like prey. It was like before, with her nightmares and dreams about Peter. She had never felt such pain, such sadness and fear. ” Are you.. What’s going on? “ She wanted to ask if he was sick, if he was dying if he was okay.. But she couldn’t bare to hear the answer to her questions. 

Stiles continued to drink, after each small sip he sighed. He didn’t get up, he didn’t look to Lydia. ” Now you know why.. Why I don’t want to get close to Derek. How can I get close, make him have these feelings for me only to tear them away! “ His voice strained some more so he took a few more drinks. ” I don’t want to hurt him, I don’t want to hurt anyone. So I’ve been slowly, pulling away. I’m using the excuse it’s because of my dad. That is true, but he is just as involved. “ Stiles sat up the best he could with a few grunts. He still refused to look at Lydia. Those eyes, that face.. The tears.. ” I’m not dying.. or anything like that. I’m just sick. You just witnessed that it’s not normal. So I can’t go to a doctor, no one knows. Lydia no one can know! “ This time he looked at her, serious eyes. Well as serious as an adorkable face can get really. 

” Please… I don’t want anyone worrying over me, I’ll be fine it will probably pass. “ Lydia just stared, lips parting. ” How long? “ She stared, head tilting to the side. ” How long has this been going on? “ Yes she wanted to know if it was just going to pass it shouldn’t have been going on that long right? 

Stiles sighed… “ About three months.. look I don’t know whats wrong but it started like this, what you just witnessed and now black outs. The thing is it only happens on the full moon the black outs that is. And I wake up mostly normal. “ As normal as a teenage hormones filled boy can. ” Lydia promise me you wont tell anyone.. “ He just stared at her, big eyes yet serious. 

Lydia simply nodded, knowing full well how secrets are played. ” I wont tell anyone, but you need to Stiles. At least tell your dad.. Hell tell Scott.. He is your best friend..” Lydia held a soft tone to her voice, one even Stiles could hear. She was worried, probably lying out her teeth right now. Lydia always had that face, where she could easily lie and yet no one noticed. 

” You should go.. “ Stiles spoke softly, looking away. He felt mean telling her to leave but he really just wanted to be alone. Leave him to his own thoughts, try and figure something out. ” I’m fine.. I’m use to this now, it comes as fast as it goes…. “ Stiles laid back, sprawled out along the bed with a sigh. ” Oh and don’t tell Jackson…. Anything.. He has a huge mouth and is a real ass. “ Yes Jackson would probably go telling the world. 

” I’ll tell Scott and Dad some time soon just let it be on my time. I need to think it’s bad enough my father thinks I’m head over heels for Derek. I mean he is fine with gay people, he loves my drag queen friends. But Derek yeah not so much.. “ Upon sitting up Stiles found him self looking to his left, at the window. Eyes widened at the sight, before he yelped in fear having been startled to the point he slid back off the bed with a loud pain filled groan. 

” So much for trust.. “ The words rang out with venom, as Derek climbed into the room. Having been at the window the entire time listening to the two speak. His eyes looked to Lydia, she could see the hurt and pain yet also the hate and anger in his eyes. 

Those same eyes slid to Stiles, turning into a deep glare followed by a low growl rumbling in the males chest. Stiles was just now getting up from the floor, sitting back on the edge of the bed. His head low not looking up to meet the alpha’s eyes. ” She was right….. “ Derek didn’t know why, no he couldn’t figure out how this female knew.. How this girl who didn’t even—- Wait…. Sniffing the air his head turned to the window… Head turning next to the dressers in the room, body spinning as he growled out again. ” she was here… “ He whispered to him self clearly loud enough for the other two to hear. That’s how she had gotten the jacket, but how did she know? How did this Alpha or Delta know so much already. 

Stiles sat back puzzled at Derek’s words, similar to Lydia who had already started texting Jackson about where she was. He must have texted something cute back because she had a big smile along her bright lips. ” W-Who? She? “ His voice broke, Stiles still didn’t look up at Derek. He didn’t even want to speak to him right now. Derek well he simply ignored stile’s question. 

Sniffing again his head turned to the door, the scent lead into the hallway.. No it was all over the house, like she inspected everything, as if toying with the Alpha. Teasing him and baiting him to get angry. Eyes bight red, turned to look at lydia.. Mainly at the chair she was sitting in, because it held a the scent of the Delta as well. Stiles stood from the bed, hand coming out to nudge at Derek’s arm. The male still ignored the boy, not registering him. He didn’t know what he would say, or do so he decided it was best to ignore. Until- Stiles kicked him in the leg hard enough to get Derek angry. A growl left his lips as he turned to face the boy, red eyes piercing. 

” WHAT! “ He shouted, claws digging into his own palm trying to calm him self. Stiles stiffened, not jumping, not budging from his spot. No instead he puffed out his chest, trying to not back down. ” She who Derek.. “ His name.. The way Derek’s name slipped from Stile’s tongue was annoyance, coating it with some anger. ” The Delta… After you—— In the woods she came, she had your jacket. Told me to stay out of her way and that you had been sick. “ He was holding back his angered tone, so it came out soft yet strained. ” Seems she was right.. “ Derek was actually hurt twice in one night by the same guy. 

” Don’t give me that look! Like you want to eat me.. “ Stiles protested, the Delta not registering yet in his mind. Derek just glared, canines shown as he growled again. ” Stop it! You can’t blame me for keeping it a secret! “ Derek stared, not saying a word. ” Oh so now we are going to play that game…. Realllly mature Alpha.. “ Stiles continued on with his own glare. Lydia was still sitting back texting Jackson, eyes glancing up every so often. 

” You could have told me. “ Derek finally spoke, stepping closer his chest bumping Stile’s causing him to stumble just a bit. ” You should have noticed! “ Stiles got back, bumping into Derek yet he didn’t budge. ” Notice.. When you are pulling away from us. We.. I deserved to know! “ Derek’s hand raised poking Stiles in the chest. ” You!?! What makes you so damn special! “ Stiles snipped back, pushing onto Derek’s shoulder. Which only brought out another growl, that actually caused Stiles to fear. He didn’t speak, he just stared with this look of defeat. Stiles just admitted Derek wasn’t anything to him, wasn’t special at all. 

Lydia stared at the two, blinking with the lovers spat. ” Stiles…. “ She started, nodding to Derek at the hurt face. Stiles rolled his eyes looking away which brought out another ” Stile——- “ Lydia was cut off. ” NO! “ Stiles sent her a glare, anger building. ” Get out.. “ He looked to Derek with those eyes… Eyes of hate… ” Get out, stay the hell out of my life! “ He huffed, pushing on Derek to start moving but he didn’t move. No he just stared at the kid before him. 

” Stiles! “ Lydia finally stood up, giving him a glare. ” No! You too.. GO! Just get out.. “ He stared at Lydia, not caring about her shocked expression. Derek still didn’t move, his body frozen in place. Stiles was so close, his scent so strong yet something was off, different about it. ” Take off your shirt.. “ Derek finally spoke, this wasn’t a question, this wasn’t something simple no it was a full on demand. Stiles was taken back by it, and glared. ” Get out.. “ He pushed against Derek yet couldn’t budge the wolf one bit. ” Take it off or I will.. “ He glared, eyes finally back to normal. Stiles refused, Lydia was just confused by this.. 

Derek sighed, knowing this was going to be done the hard way. His hands came up, gripping at Stile’s neckline of his shirt, claws out ripping down the front. His claws scratched at Stile’s chest, leaving cuts behind which caused him to hiss out. He did the same with the back, pulling the shirt off in two and tossing it aside. ” D-Derek! What the hell you dumbass! “ Stiles shouted, looking at his shirt on the floor. Lydia’s eyes widened, not knowing what to expect or what she was about to witness. 

Derek placed his hand upon Stile’s chest, finger tips brushing over the new wounds. Stiles didn’t move he was still shocked what just happened. Though something felt different, this warm feeling he was getting from that hand. Stiles breathed slowly, pressing into the warm touch against his skin. ” Derek.. Please just go… “ He tried the nice way, he just wanted him gone far far far away. ” shut up.. “ Derek commented back, his palm flat against the boys chest. His claws digging into the skin. Stiles tried back up, but Derek pushed him back against the wall. ” Derek!! Stop… Derek! “ Stiles yelled, trying to remove the hand but it wasn’t moving. He couldn’t breath, this weight on his chest. 

Lydia just gasped, quickly placing the phone to her ear. Derek looked to her with a serious cold look. ” Don’t… “ He knew she was probably about to call for help. Derek’s head turned back, eyes landing on Stile’s who still fought against the hand. That’s when pain was replaced with a warm feeling again. It was soothing, calming, like that weight on his chest lifted and replaced by warm tingly feelings. Stiles hands fell, eyes looking down to the hand confused at what was happening. ” I’m trying to help.. “ Derek whispered, leaning in close to Stiles taking in his scent. ” Please… “ He whispered only loud enough for Stiles to hear.. Derek’s nose brushed along Stile’s lifting the boys head up just a bit. ” Please let me help…. “ His words soft, lips finally for the first time pressed firmly against Stile’s soft lips. 

Lydia went wide eyed, shocked even more by this. By what she was witnessing before her. Was this a werewolf thing? She didn’t know what this was, or what was going on. Stiles didn’t know how to react.. He had his ex-crush to his right watching this unfold. Derek’s claws sinking deep into his chest causing him to bleed down his stomach. Followed by warm lips, pressed against his in a kiss he didn’t expect. In words Derek muttered that he didn’t understand, at the scruff along Derek’s face that felt so right. 

This wasn’t fair! He was scared yet happy in a state of mind in which acted as a broken down fun-house of twists and turns. A maze filled with dangerous and safe routes that could lead anyone down a deadly path. Though even with his thoughts- He pressed his lips back against’ Derek’s warm lips that tasted.. The taste he wouldn’t be able to describe this being his first kiss. Derek held it, the kiss that is while his hand went to work. The muscles around his wrist starting to show, as black lines formed from his finger tips up his arm. 

A low moan of approval came from Stiles, caught up in the moment to even realize Lydia was still here…. Watching this unfold… Like a creeper…. The kiss still lasted, as if so powerful it was frozen in time. There was no other kissing, no making out just lips locked and placed together.. Savoring the taste, the feel.. Until Stiles went to pull away- Derek pushing forward to kiss him again, in that split second they both took in a deep breath of air. Derek’s scent filled Stiles, his rough chin rubbing against soft skin. Derek smelled of leaves and pine hinting, cold air and forest. Yet something else, something he couldn’t wrap his head around it was different. 

But something was off- Something wasn’t right- The black lines along his arm bulged out, going further up to his shoulder where the pain started. He didn’t expect to feel such pain, such emotions from this. His body arched down, knees bending as he broke the kiss. Tears swelled in Derek’s eyes- Tears he couldn’t control as if something was controlling his emotions. To his knees he went, one hand still against the boys chest, the other positioned on the floor holding him self up. 

” Stiles stop it! “ Lydia shouted, noticing the marks along Derek’s arm. ” Stiles..! “ Lydia shouted to the dazed boy. Shaking his head, he looked to her, hearing his name being called. Eyes sliding down to Derek who looked up just in time. Stiles noticed those tears, his heart sank. It sank like a torn up ship- Shaking his head he brought his hands up, forcing as hard as he could to push away the hand against his chest causing Derek to gasp out and fall to the side. Stiles panted, body pressed firmly to the wall. The marks along Derek’s arm faded, Stile’s wounds healing as soon as the claws left. 

” What the hell was that! “ Stiles protested in disgust, anger, hate, sadness… His emotions blow up. He looked down to Derek, bending down to examine him further. ” Derek… “ Stiles spoke softly still holding anger in his tone. Derek just looked to him with this shocked and confused face. The tears still along his face- Again this made Stile’s heart sink seeing that those… Tears? God why was he so sexy with tears? Stiles blinked looking away with a beat red face. ” You are red.. “ Derek made sure to comment on it.

Stiles just sighed, a heavy one at that keeping his head turned away. ” I’m fine thanks for asking. “ Stiles shot his head back to look at the male. ” I’m not the one who shoved his nails into someones chest! “ He hissed, with that flick of his tongue. Although he couldn’t explain what just happened, or why Derek had tears. Hell he didn’t even know what this Alpha was even trying.. 

Derek’s eyes lowered, looking over Stile’s body not hiding the fact he was pretty much eye fucking him. Stiles notced right away, face flushed again. Derek reached forward, warm finger tips running up Stile’s chest. Feeling where the wounds should be but they had been gone. Stiles although enjoyed the touch slapped his hand away. ” Keep away from me.. “ He glared, standing up and moving to his dresser in order to pull out a shirt and slip it on. 

Derek stood up, feeling all too weak and abused. He couldn’t explain what exactly happened just then. He had never tried it on a human, let alone had that reaction. But his sister- He remember her teaching him about this healing ability that Alpha’s possessed. Wolves possessed it as well, all did to heal or take away the pain of an animal. Although alpha’s being much stronger could also help other wolves or humans. He had a strong connection with Stiles he thought he could do it but some how it was refused. ” I was trying to heal you. “ He stated, eyes gliding to the boy. 

” Healing.. You can do that.. Wait what am I saying you just screwed up. “ Stiles sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed. That meant he couldn’t be healed and in fact what just happened meant it was some supernatural woohoo. Derek just nodded, Stiles noticing that confused look upon his face. Which meant he was probably thinking the same thing. As for Lydia she was gone with the wind, lost and giggly at what just happened. 

” Now get the hell out.. “ Stiles was blunt when looking up, facial expression blank. ” I meant what I said Derek. Just because we.. We kissed meant nothing. I meant every word of what I said. I want you gone- “ Derek just eyed the boy, figuring this was probably the case. ” Stiles I tried… I’m not going to stop. “ Stiles just shook his head, with a heavy sigh. ” I get it.. Just go do something else sour wolf. Leave me alone I’m just some human. “ Derek growled lightly moving to the window. Before he left he turned to look at Stiles. ” My human….. “ His words soft, just as he left the window and jump down from the roof. 

Stiles looked to Lydia waiting. ” You too, you should leave. I’ll be fine, I just want to get some sleep. Maybe try and erase what just happened. “ Lydia walked up to the boy and hugged him.. Though that hug came with a price. Her hand came up, hitting the male on the back of the head. ” Really Stiles.. Refuse being at least a little happy. I’ll be back tomorrow.. You can’t push me away. And if you do I can slap you all day. “ She smiled, walking to the door and heading out. 

Stiles was left with an open mouth, after being hit.. Though comforted because of the hug. Finger tips came up trailing over his lips. He wouldn’t be forgetting the feeling of a guys lips, it’s all he could remember or compare to really. Them being Derek’s rough lips, warm rough lips… Sexy warm rough lips - ” Ohmaigod these thoughts.. “ He shouted, while he twisted in order to lay flat on his stomach burying his head into the pillow. 

As soon as Derek left he had something to take care of. Someone he needed to hunt down and pay a welcoming visit to. That Delta knew something and he wanted to know what ever it was she knew. If it helped Stiles it would be worth the risk, he also planned on paying Scott a visit followed by the boys father. Stiles might hate him after wards but he would simply get over it. Derek took action, he didn’t sit around and wait and he wasn’t one to simply listen. 

Slowly Stiles fell a sleep, hands buried under the pillow soft breathing could be heard. A chill came in from his half opened window but it felt nice against his warm skin. Plus he was far too lazy to get up and actually close it at the moment. He felt bad but strong- He felt angry but sad- He felt this feeling, lust or desire to cause pain. He wanted to just release his emotions already… Eyes slid shut the boy finally falling into a much needed deep sleep. 

————-

” She is back…. “ The voice soft yet strained, a female voice talking on the phone to a certain sheriff. Mr. Stilinski sighed on the other end.. ” Seems it’s finally time to end it. “ He commented pure sadness in his voice, doubt that he hasn’t had in a long time. ” We have to protect them, at all costs.. Kill the Alpha’s that includes Derek. “ The female voice rang, while her tone lightened. ” That could pose a problem. Did you know my son might have a.. A thing for him? “ The female took a moment to think it over. ” Remember why we are doing this. We need to protect them both.. Stiles and Scott. “ Mr. Stilinski sighed on the other line. ” I know we just need to think some of this over… Need to get more information. “ The voice sounded, strained, unsure of him self. 

” Johnathan…. We can’t pull out now, she is taunting us with being back. Neither of us want to do this, neither of us want to end someone we care about. It’s the only option. “ Finally Stiles’ father- Mr. Silinski’s name was revealed as Johnathan Stilinski. ” Lets meet for coffee in the morning… “ Was the last words heard by the sheriff.. ” Be careful… “ The female voice rang before hanging up.


	3. Confrontation

That morning came all too fast, Mr. Stilinski left early avoiding his son altogether. Not for the reasons you might think either… Stiles didn’t get out of bed, he just didn’t have the motivation to do anything or even bother with it all. He for once just wanted to sit in silence with his thoughts. But Mr. Stilinski had other arrangements, a coffee date you could say. Currently in a small coffee shop, sat a female. Lips pressed against the cup, taking in soft sips of the warm liquid. She was waiting, she has been waiting for years now. The moment was finally upon them, the day they get to meet an old friend. Upon Mr. Stilinski’s arrival he joined the female, sitting across from her with a warm smile. A very warm and welcoming smile, that soon vanished once he lifted up pressing his lips to the females. ” When are you going to tell Scott? “ The male’s voice rang in a serious voice since Mr. Stilinski had one voice - That was serious. ” That I’m dating his best friends father? Or that I knew about him all along? “ The girl smirked taking another drink of the warm coffee. ” Melissa… “ Mr. Stilinski spoke softly, the female knowing exactly what he meant. ” I could ask the same about you… “ The girls voice alluring, turning the tide so easily on the male. ” This is not about me. ” Mr. Stilinski spoke back, with a sigh. ” You’re right. It’s about Stiles. ” Melissa’s eyes spoke for her words, cunning and sly yet playful. The raise in her eye brows, revealing she knew this game all too well. 

” We can tell them both over dinner. How about tonight? “ Mr. Stilinski sighed once more, not sure if he was ready for this. They had bigger problems and they seemed to just be talking about their boys. ” Tonight, but first we need to pay Aria a visit. She was at the house… Inside.. “ His voice cracked, worried features slapped along his face. ” What!? “ Melissa sat up, placing the coffee down. ” She is baiting you. Don’t fall for it- Johnathan… You can’t fall for it, Stiles needs you. “ She knew the best way to get to this hard headed male was to use his son. If anything Mr. Stilinski would do anything, for Stiles. ” I know this! “ His voice came out rough, tone sharp. ” It’s not that easy, dealing with her. You are acting like she meant nothing to you. “ Melissa swallowed, throat dry. ” She was like my sister! She abandoned us! She gave you, Stiles, her life up for this! ” The females fists tightened slamming them down upon the table. ” Aria was my best friend! Johnathan.. She was you damn wife! ” Melissa spat it out so fast, eyes tearing up at the thought. Of course she was taking this hard- Of course she didn’t know if she could finish it- Of course she wanted things back to normal. Aria was her Stiles. Best friend during it all, until that changed the day she was changed. 

Unlike most wolves they change only a little bit. Sometimes the process can boost ones confidence, personality, out look on life. Aria went to a darker place and wanted so much more out of life. To grasp it by the hair and pull until nothing was left. She wanted pure power and it seemed the way things went she gained it. But even that power would never be enough for her. ” Stiles is still human… Right..? “ Melissa looked up, staring at the shocked Mr. Stilinski from her out burst a moment ago. ” Hey…. “ Melissa spoke softly, hand coming out to rub against the males wrist. ” This will work it’s self out. We know why she is here.. She wants Derek, to add another Alpha to her pack making her even stronger. “ Melissa leaned forward a bit, hands taking a hold of Mr. Stilinski’s. The man was struck with worry on how this would all turn out. Honestly if he had the shot he didn’t think he could take it. He still loved her even while dating someone else he still loved his ex-wife. The one everyone believed to be dead including Stiles. 

” That could be the problem. He is still human but I over heard Lydia and Stiles speaking. It seems.. From what I got out of it, Stiles is interested in Derek. “ Mr. Stilinski went slow on interested hoping Melissa would catch on so he didn’t have to fully explain. Her eyes widened after some pondering thoughts. ” Last night I thought you had been joking. You know that does explain a lot.. “ Her voice was playful teasing the man before her. ” This is Stiles… He has liked the same girl for about ten years. If he is taking an interest in Derek.. I’m sure we could use this to our advantage. Especially if Derek is returning those feelings. “ Mr. Stilinski spoke softly, Melissa holding a smile. She was amused he could easily tell. ” What would that make him? Some creeper-wolf… “ Yes she was enjoying this all too much. But knew if Derek returned said feelings he wouldn’t join Aria unless. ” Johnathan.. Stiles might be in trouble.. If he has feelings for the boy and she knows which out of what we know about her she already knows.. She could use that to get him on her side. “ Her voice forced, strong and getting straight to the point.  
Mr. Stilinski wasted no time in standing up, followed by Melissa who was about to pay but Mr. Stilinski got it before her. ” I have a lead.. Are you ready for this? “ He looked to the girl, head tilted down considering she was pretty short compared to him. She moved closer, standing up on her toes in order to give him a kiss of approval over this. 

It was but 45 minutes later did the two arrive, at an old abandoned mansion. It was very similar to the Hale mansion, yet the back extended more and the property was beautiful. You could tell it was well taken care of. Roses lined the driveway, leading up to a large circular area. Smack dab in the center was a fountain, two wolves on top with water escaping in a stream from the snouts. The design along the fountain shown that of the Alpha pack symbol. This place- This mansion- Brought back memories for Mr. Stilinski. Memories he had long pushed from his mind. Pushing open the car door, eyes slid around the area. Not a person in sight, but he knew they would be here. ” That hill.. Cover me.. “ He looked to Melissa, for just a few moments to see her nod. 

What many people didn’t know, is that Mr. Stilinski was in fact bad ass. Something he was about to show in order to drive the Delta - The Alpha leader. Getting in his trunk, he handed a much more advanced bow to Melissa. It turned into a cross bow upon jerking it forward or a regular bow. Followed by the bow he handed her five arrows, the tips made out of pure silver for added kicks. In the crease of the arrow head, between the sharp points had been colors of purple indicating the wolfs bane. Upon hitting, the wolfs bane would be injected into the blood stream. Followed by a handgun, the handgun wasn’t for the pack. It was for Melissa, if she needed to end her own life. In this war, one couldn’t be too careful. Ending your own life could easily save your son, your father, your loved one.  
The sheriff him self loaded up. A shot gun on a strap that hung around his chest, a strap on set of three knives on his thigh. A glove on his right hand, with that of silver lining. Silver worked in many ways only when mixed with wolvesbane. Given a human taking on a werewolf is unfair in strength. This glove Mr. Stilinski has on, will give him enough strength to send a werewolf flying back about ten feet. Hunters had many weapons like this, many ways of killing a wolf. It wasn’t all about the guns, arrows, even a simple fist could pack one hell of a punch. 

Melissa gathered her self, getting ready for what was about to go down. The outcome? No one would know the outcome. Moving slowly along a line of bushes, making her way up onto that large hill. The hill over looked the area, the mansion giving off the perfect view for someone with either a bow or sniper. Once in position the bow was quickly readied, her hand steady.. 

This left Mr. Stilinski to walk forward on his own, fingers twitching with anticipation and fear. ” You know I’m here.. “ The man shouted, his echo sounded in the area. At the very first sign of movement his eyes slid to the side, catching one of the wolves. Another came out of the door, stepping out onto the porch. Another from his right, in all they had him surrounded. Which meant——- The double barrel shot gun was quickly brought around, finger sliding along the trigger aiming at the first wolf on his left to rush him. He waited for the perfect moment, until the wolf stood up on it’s hind legs about to attack. Finger tightening the loud sound of the gun going off. It caused an eerie echo, the life of birds going silent. 

This werewolf was sent stumbling back, only to quickly regain it’s composer and push onward. Before it had time to gather it’s self, the trigger was pulled again. This time the wolf was brought up into the air from the impact of the bullet, a loud roar left it’s snout as it fell back. Claws raked along it’s own flesh, at the pain of the bullet, trying to dig it out. Smoke came from the wound, showing that the bullet was burning the wolf’s flesh causing it even greater pain.  
The wolf to his right joined in right after, not giving him enough time to load the gun. Pulling out two bullets he stuck them in his mouth, gun popping open as the shells came out. Letting the gun fall - Strap catching it. He stood his ground at the charging beast, hands going down in order to release two of the blades at his thigh. The best came down fast and hard, Mr. Stilinski jumping back just as the claws scaled down the side of his face. This left the man with a sharp hiss. The beast leaned forward roaring at the smell of the blood. 

Mr. Stilinski caught his balance, the wolf coming forward once more only to tower over him. Both blades turned, just as the wolf landed the blade cut through the thick fur and flesh deep into the sides. Warm, red liquid leaked out, the blades being turned to tear at the flesh. This caused the beast to howl out again, screeching painful howl right in his ears. The beast, along with Mr. Stilinski fell to the ground, the man being trapped under the heavy wolf. Leaving the blades, his right hand balled into a fist punching the werewolf dead in the head. This sent the creatures head to fling to the side, enough for Mr. Stilinski to get up from the ground. The third werewolf joined in, not waiting- Leaving the man to go up against two alpha’s. 

It was as if time slowed for him, that adrenaline pumping. Adrenaline he hasn’t felt in years, making him feel oh so young once again. He wasn’t as strong, nor was he as fast as he use to be. The second beast was getting up and the third still charged just now jumping from the porch. Eyes slid down to the blades in the wolf, those would slow the wolf down just a bit. Just enough time to take these two down with ease. The gun was in the mans hands, spinning around as it unlatched from the strap. Hands along the double barrel, he sent the gun upward. The metal end, made with the same metal in his glove sent upward just in enough time. He felt the end connect with that third werewolf’s under-jaw, causing the wolf to be sent back with so much force it slammed back into the fountain. 

In this time, this few seconds the gun was quickly reloaded as the bullets had been spit out. Body twisting to the wolf behind him, that second one. Gun pressed to the beasts chest, trigger pulled sending it back to the ground. The first wolf had shifted back to it’s human self, the males naked body groaning at the spread of the wolfs bane. The second wolf shifted almost instantly, the blood coated the tanned skin. The mans jaw snapping with both anger and pain. Mr. Stilinski held a faint smirk, at how incredibly easy this was. He expected it to be much more challenging. 

The third wolf was up fast, much faster than he had thought. Mr. Stilinski didn’t notice it, the beast standing up casting a shadow over his own. Turning around the beasts large claws came crashing down - An arrow flew by, right past Mr. Stilinski’s face. That arrow slammed into the third werewolf’s chest, causing the claws to stop mid way. The gun was spun around, trigger being pulled in order to send the beast back yet again slamming into that fountain. The water turning red, from the amount of blood leaking from the wounds. The third werewolf turned to human as well, the arrow being pulled out. ” You have all been poisoned. “ Mr. Stilinski broke through the snarls and groans. ” Where is s—- “ … ” Johnathan! “ The voice rang, in a screech. His body turning around, eyes fell on a forth werewolf. The large beast like hand slammed against his throat, body being lifted like a twig. The gun was dropped, hands went to the wolfs wrists thumbs trying to open the hand. 

Melissa shot another arrow, straight for the incredibly large beast. The other wolves didn’t compare to the size or speed of this one and he knew exactly who this wolf was. Hands stiffened, as Mr. Stilinski tried to get some air, that beast like hand getting tighter. The claws starting to break the flesh. That arrow was stopped before it even got close, by the Delta, having grabbed it with a snarl like laugh. ” A—- Aria… “ Mr. Stilinski spoke, trying to bring some sense to the girl. Her eyes, he could tell by her eyes just hearing her name in such a faint and soft voice brought her back. Those eyes he looked into every morning, the eyes he fell for. The same eyes his son had. 

The Delta slowly shifted back to her human form, hand still around the mans neck. It was not near as tight, giving him enough to breath. Melissa was already down that hill, running at the Delta. ” Let him go! “ Melissa demanded, a tone of worry and pain filled her voice. The gun she was given aimed at the Delta. ” You haven’t changed, you are putting everyone in danger, your friends, your husband.. Your son! “ Melissa’s hand was shaky, words fierce and meant to strike a weak spot. Aria just listened, lips not moving. ” You broke him, you broke all of us! “ Mr. Stilinski was suddenly dropped, loud gasps leaving him. 

The gun was fired, over and over and over again, Melissa loading Aria with the bullets. The loud echo, could be heard six times for each time the trigger was pulled. This Delta - Aria wasn’t phased by any of the bullets. ” You saved one. “ Words broke as she smirked. ” Hello Dear, I want a divorce. “ Smirking she turned to look at Mr. Stilinski. The bullet wounds healing as the bullets pushed out from the skin. Mr. Stilinski was still in shock, his wife naked before him still young and just as beautiful. ” You made a mess of my Alpha’s.. I don’t like when people play with my boys. “ A low growl escaped her, as she walked past the male on the ground. ” Heh’ Only you could take on Alpha’s.. Only you could make it look so easy. “

” You know, I expected Stiles to have been better… Treated? No.. Taken care of.. Yes.. “ While speaking she moved to her Alpha’s, digging the bullets out from them. ” Instead, he is head over heels for Derek fucking Hale.. “ Rolling her eyes, she slid up from the fountain. ” He is also very sick, yet you wouldn’t have noticed that. Such a bad father. “ Smiling, she hummed lightly waiting for either of them to speak. ” Oh, speechless.. Maybe I should just take hi—- “ The Delta’s head was turned to the side, Melissa pulled the trigger releasing the last bullet. She knew what Aria was about to say, and personally she wanted that bitch to shut the hell up. ” What the hell gives you the right! You left us, you became the worst fucking friend, family and the worst fucking mother. “ Throwing the gun aside, Melissa stepped forward helping Mr. Stilinski up.

“We need to go, get out of here.” Melissa whispered to Johnathan, arms around his shoulder. Aria cut in, eyes a blazing red. ” You two started this, you two are going anywhere. Stiles will be glad to have a mother yet, no worthless father. ” Aria stepped forward after pulling the last bullet out from one of her Alphas. They still needed time to heal from those wounds so it left her to do the job. Johnathan was still in shock, his wife, his son… He would always pick Stiles, this news of him being sick was new to him. Something he would investigate if he lived. Aria soon stepped forward, her hands already started to change more wolf like. Sharp teeth snapping down together, with low growls. 

Melissa and Johnathan backed up slowly, watching Aria closely for her next move. Just as she made it, by pushing against the ground and jumping forward at the two another wolf got involved. One that had tackled Aria to the side, throwing her like a rock. Her half human / Half wolf like body slammed into a tree causing it to crack. This also caused her to let out a loud roar, followed by a mixed whine. The large beast stood up, a male Alpha with bright red eyes. His snarls filled the area, hands cracking as his fingers and claws wiggled. 

Melissa and Johnathan stared, wide eyed at what just happened, and who this Alpha was. He just saved them…? Right? The male Alpha looked around, taking note of the three Alpha’s down for the count. He figured it was the two humans, yet they couldn’t get the Delta. The body of the large beast started to shift, form into a human once again. The male stood, naked, chest heaving and rising with each harsh breath. His body twitching with a numb like feeling at his second change. Both Melissa and Johnathan stared wide eyed at the male before them. ” Go! “ The males voice rang with a rumble. ” Now! “ He snapped, shooting the two humans a glare. 

They both blinked, but Johnathan snapped from it, pulling Melissa along to the vehicle. ” We can’t just leave him.. Stiles… He wouldn’t forgive me. “ Johnathan sat in the vehicle, hands gripped the steering wheel. Melissa sighed, looking back in the mirror to see what was going on. ” John.. We have to go, you heard him. He can take care of him self! “ Johnathan just stared still, pondering his many thoughts. As the two talked about what they should do - A conflicting battle of doing the right thing and the wrong. The male Alpha, suddenly fell from the air down onto the car hood. Causing them both to jump, eyes wide. ” DRIVE! “ Derek Hale yelled, claws digging into the vehicle in order to hold on. 

Johnathan started the car, pushing on the gas but the car didn’t move. No Aria, fully changed had a hold of the car from behind. ” Under the seat, remove the tape and take out one of the small tubes. “ Johnathan spoke fast, Melissa doing as said. ” Now throw it out side, at the ground… “ Just before Melissa tossed it Johnathan looked to Derek. ” Close your eyes! “ He spoke loud enough for the male to hear - Just as the tube hit the ground a bright flash of light happened. This caused Aria to let go, sensitive eyes now stinging and blinded by the light, her huge frame stumbling back. 

The drive wasn’t long, they had to pull over in order to further help Derek out. After all he did help them, so they could repay the favor. Coming to a stop on the side of the street Derek went flying forward the way Mr. Stilinski stopped causing Melissa to actually laugh. She didn’t like Derek very much, he should of been left behind. She knew once Johnathan told her about Stiles this would put a huge bump in the road for plans. 

Johnathan quickly left the car, helping Derek up, his arm sliding up around Derek’s arm and back. ” We are going to have a long talk. “ He shot Derek a glare, while helping him to the backseat. Derek just shot him a look of confusion. ” My son… “ Johnathan clarified, causing Derek to lower his eyes. Derek was still naked by the way, and would probably stay that way until they got to Mr. Stilinski’s place. Once back in the car he wasted no time in taking off again. ” That was Stile’s mother.. Why isn’t he a… “ Derek was cut off by Johnathan. ” Wolf.. I don’t know, she was corrupted by power. “ Derek looked at the two, keeping his cool up. His hands laid in his lap, hiding his bits from Melissa. Although she could care less, she just wanted to plunge a few bullets in his head. ” How did you take on those Alpha’s like that? “ Derek looked to Mr. Stilinski. ” I’m good at what I do, I’ve been doing it for years. I keep the balance, protect you all. “ It wasn’t a very good answer, but he just let it slide. 

Derek’s chest had claw marks down it, blood running down. His face also had a few gashes, Aria got a few good ones over him. Due to her being such an Alpha his healing would take some time to kick in. ” Stiles is sick, I tried healing him. ” Mr. Stilinski looked in the mirror, giving Derek a look of confusion. ” You tried what… You can’t heal another unless….. “ Derek coughed, looking away from those eyes. ” Unless you love the other, create a strong connection or bond. Even consider one to be your mate for life. ” Derek spoke softly, swallowing hard. ” Dammit! “ Mr. Stilinski shouted, feeling like he failed Stiles. ” You.. When did this happen! What the hell! “ Derek looked to Mr. Stilinski a straight face spread along. ” Well, he saved me, he some how got into my heart.. Made me feel different, the way only Stiles can to people. “ Mr. Stilinski sighed, shaking his head. ” No not that.. Him being sick, what is it? ” Derek’s heart skipped a few beats. ” I couldn’t heal him… He, something happened and I was rejected, painfully. I don’t know what it is, but it’s not a human sickness. “ This caused Mr. Stilinski to feel a sudden unease about this. 

” We need to tell Stiles about hi——- “ Mr. Stilinski spoke up quickly. ” No! We do not tell him, not yet. If he is sick, he doesn’t need this stress. “ Derek just sighed, unsure if he liked keeping this from Stiles. ” Have you met your son? He is annoying, prying, doesn’t follow the rules and doesn’t care if he gets hurt to save someone else. He will find out one way and probably a lot sooner than you can tell him. “ Stiles was by far the smartest of the group. ” Dinner.. Tonight.. “ Johnathan looked to Melissa. ” I want you and Scott as well, it’s best we tell them both. “ Eyes slid up to look at Derek in the mirror again. ” You as well. “  
Melissa nodded, a loud sigh passing her. ” I agree, we need to tell them. Things are going to get serious soon, what ever she wants I have a feeling it will involve both of them.” The first stop was Melissa’s place, dropping her off before Scott got home so she could clean up and get the smells off of her. ” Eight… “ Johnathan replied, just as she left the vehicle. Eyes slid to Derek, Mr. Stilinski turning around to look at him……. All of him… ” Get up front, it will be easier to talk. “ Turning away Derek bent, and climbed up front feeling extremely uncomfortable. He knew his face was red with embarrassment even for him that took a lot and this was it. Mr. Stilinski removed his jacket, handing it to the male to cover him self better. 

“Thanks..” Derek replied softly, eyes not looking up. ” Do you really care for him? Can you honestly promise me, promise your self and him you wont hurt him? You wont get him killed? That you will be able to protect him? “ Johnathan laid it on hard and fast. Derek was a bit taken back by the questions. Taken back by how fast Mr. Stilinski changed, and got so forceful. ” Have you had sex yet? He is underage you know. I am a cop with a good aim.. “ Johnathan shot Derek a look. Derek swallowed, that feeling of embarrassment coming back. “What!? No.. I mean Yes.. Not.. I.. No we haven’t had sex.. No.. Yes I mean I can protect him, keep him safe. “ Derek took in a deep breath, body stiffened. ” Do you want to? Have sex with him… “ Mr. Stilinski shot him another look one of which Derek just gasped. ” Can I answer that without getting shot? “ He didn’t mean it as a joke, he was serious. 

” Look.. When and if we have sex doesn’t really concern you.. Sir? That will be our choice, considering this is more a me and not even a we yet. Stiles is pushing me away. Personally.. Just being around him is enough. “ Johnathan smiled, nodding his head. Derek didn’t know if that was approval or him planing his death. ” I tried.. I tried taking him on a date, it ended with him furious. ” Derek spoke softly, Mr. Stilinski laughing. ” That sounds like Stiles, he’s never had a girlfriend or in this case boyfriend. Have you seen his computer? Or the fact he goes through boxes of tissues like crazy…. Go easy on him, I really don’t want to have to hunt you down. “ Johnathan’s hand came out patting Derek on the shoulder, causing the Alpha to simply blush. The thought of Stiles, masturbating filled his mind. Adding the fact his father clearly knew, he was a cop didn’t miss a thing. Oh god this would never leave the mans head, this picture of Stiles edging him self to his glorious burst on his bed.. His hands tightened along his thigh, teeth nipping down on his bottom lip. 

Stiles watched from his window, just as his dad pulled up. His eyes edging to the side to see Derek, shirtless in the other side. Gasping out, he leaned forward opening the window for a better look.

Johnathan pulled into his small driveway, Derek was out of the car fast making sure that jacket stayed around his muscular hips. ” I’m not that bad of company! “ Johnathan shot out, Derek moved to the side of the house. Eyes widened, at Derek, scaling the house like nothing.. Climbing into Stiles bedroom like he has done it a million times. Johnathan left the car, stepping inside and heading up the stairs where he heard Stiles yelling. Opening his sons door, eyes fell on Derek standing awkwardly near the closet. Stiles was shutting the window, turning to look at his father. ” We have a door.. “ Mr. Stilinski looked to Derek with a sigh, like a damn teenager. 

Stiles was still taken back by Derek, naked, with his father. ” Why is.. What was he… I AM SPEECHLESS! “ He shouted, taking in a deep breath. Stiles didn’t say another word, just stared at the two as they stood awkwardly. ” Stiles, Melissa and Scott are coming over tonight for Dinner. Derek will be joining us. We have some things we need to tell you. “ He tried his best not to stare at Stiles, because if he did his facial expression would turn to worried and sad. ” Just take it easy okay.. “ He placed his hand on his sons shoulder, patting him lightly. That confused him even more. ” Why is he naked, with you! “ Stiles wasn’t jealous, he was curious and wondered what was going on. A bad dream? ” I will tell you that at dinner, when everyone is around. “ Stile sighed, glaring at Derek and his father.  
Johnathan left, looking to Derek with a warning look. As soon as his father was gone he counted to seven making sure the man was downstairs. ” Really! I tell you to stay away, I tell you to just get out of my life and you go to my father! “ Stiles didn’t shout, but his rough tone spoke for the low voice. ” Naked.. What think you can climb in my window, naked, bulging muscles, a.. a.. “ His eyes had been fixated on Derek’s nice happy trail, leading to something he wasn’t thinking about. Yeah he wasn’t thinking about such things, no things at all. ” Just get dressed! “ Stiles huffed, pointing to the bottom drawer. Derek just smirked at Stiles words, the humans body heat radiating with hormones that spoke lust and desire. ” When did you get my clothing? ” Derek shot Stiles a glance. ” I figured you always come to me you might as well have a drawer. “ Derek raised a brow, unsure if this was a good thing or bad thing. 

On one hand it meant Stiles could see how much he cared, how much Derek needed Stiles. But on the other was this a sign of relying to much on the boy? Pushing the thoughts from his mind he pulled out some clothing. the jacket around his hips dropped, revealing a- ” Oh god! “Stiles shouted, stumbling back and toppling down, tripping over his computer chair. Derek’s firm, toned, glorious ass! Derek had his arms around Stile’s so fast, his eyes looking over the boy. ” You okay. “ Derek’s voice was soft, face close to Stiles face. ” Y-Yeah… “ He held a stutter, swallowing hard. His hands gripped Derek’s biceps, firm, warm.  
Johnathan opened the door suddenly, lips parting. ” Stiles, we need to have the talk about se………. “ 

Eyes fell on naked Derek and Stiles, bodies seemingly in-twined. Derek dropped Stiles, the boy groaning with a thud. Derek’s hands came down covering him self again, while looking to Stiles. ” Dad! It’s called knocking.. What is with you people and using doors right. “ Stiles stood up, looking to his father but glancing at Derek. ” Thanks, just drop me. Some Alpha you are. “ Sighing, the boy went over picking up Derek’s clothing and throwing them at him. ” Get dressed. “ Derek caught the clothing, looking to Mr. Stilinski. ” This door stays open. “ The man shot a look to Derek and Stiles. 

Derek just smirked, Stiles’s mouth fell open with a confused look. ” Like we would do anything with you home! I- Uh.. We aren’t doing anything ever! “ Derek stared at Stiles. ” What? We aren’t having sex, we aren’t doing anything! We are nothing!” Derek’s face went from cocky to sadness in a blink. ” Stiles I know. “ Johnathan spoke up. “ I know your are sick… “ Stiles looked to Derek, anger filled him. ” YOU TOLD HIM! “ Johnathan shook his head. ” No.. The Alpha female told me. We will talk about this over dinner. Stiles when you are sick, the only reason you push people away is when you know you are dying. You are not dying, you will not die! “ Derek had already left the bedroom, heading to the bathroom to get changed and probably let his anger subside, his red eyes already flared to life.  
” Stiles.. He saved me.. It’s why he was in my car, if he didn’t get involved when he did, I would be dead. “ Stiles just stared, so lost, so far gone and confused.

” Dad…… “ The boy whispered, looking to the floor. ” You’re okay with this, with him? “ Johnathan sighed. ” Yeah.. We had a talk, I’m okay with him. With you- Just give him a break, he is here because he saved me. Keep that in mind. “ Mr. Stilinski hugged his son tightly, holding him for a few moments. " Stiles you have a way of keeping people out, pushing them away. I get that, your mother.. We- " The man paused in his words for just a few seconds feeling his son grip him tighter. Just at the mention of her name, he really didn't know if he could tell his son the truth. " Just, go easy; Take things slow. Don't push everyone away, you have to let a few people in. " Sighing, he kissed the boys head. Hands patted his back, while he pulled away. " I need to go start, cooking something up. Tonights pretty big... No- Before you ask. " He knew Stiles would poke and probe away at this big night. 

Mr. Stilinski left the room just as Derek came back in slowly. He scanned the male up, meeting his eyes. You could tell his mood took a mighty blow. Stiles sighed out, head falling into his hands, as they scaled up over his head. ” I’m sorry.. Dads right.. “ Derek blinked, unsure of what was going on. ” Oh don’t give me that look, like you didn’t hear with that wolf hearing.. “ Derek gave him a straight face. ” That I’m not dying, that I shouldn’t push people away.. That I should give in to my feelings and just have sex with you. “ Johnathan heard that last part. Derek wasn’t listening in but Mr. Stilinski sure was. ” Not that last part! “ He shouted, while holding a smile. 

Derek grinned, head shaking. ” Look, I’ve never done this before. With anyone Derek. Just take it slow, like last night.. I was rash, didn’t mean what I said. “ Stiles sighed, sitting down on the bed. Derek joined him, sitting right next to him. He didn’t say anything, he just shook his head yes. ” I haven’t had much luck in this department either.. “ Stiles chuckled, his goofy chuckle and smile. Slowly Stiles leaned to the side, up against Derek. ” So… You and dad had a talk.. “ Derek’s body stiffened, Stiles felt it twitch. ” That bad.. “ Derek nodded, those images of Stiles naked, pleasuring.. He needed to kick them from his head. Stiles just chuckled again, head on Derek’s shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time publishing or attempting to write out a fic, feedback would be greatly appreciated. I will also be taking feedback, with ideas; By that post some ideas you might want to happen and I may or may not add them in. Be it a character getting together, someone dying or getting hurt badly... ETC 
> 
> I'm also really hoping I didn't forget anything, very new here as well.
> 
> Be forewarned I love cliffhangers.


End file.
